And Then There Were Two Who Wouldn't Get Together!
by MBVfan500
Summary: Just a bunch of Kavery one-shots and monologues of the characters from episodes re-imagined. I ship this pairing very hard, but am looking for some conflict to come up so I might write a whole story on them. But, while I work on my Kavery/Wavery story, I shall upload one-shots and a series of shorts:)
1. Chapter 1

**Karl's POV**  
Tonight was the school dance. To some, the happiest moment of their lives. The most important, I've also heard. But to others, to me, it's been the worst day of my life. But, they kept their promise. It really was a night to remember. A memory that shall forever burn itself into the very core of my brain as... the day I lost Avery Jennings. Or rather, the day I realized... I never truly had her.  
It all started when I offered to teach her to dance.  
I strode into the house, confident that I might get the chance to teach her to dance then, like in all those movies, we might end up dancing at the dance together. But, sadly, it hadn't ended up that way.  
When Avery said she was going with Wes, my heart shattered like fragments of a broken glass. I felt I couldn't breath, but at the same time, that I was breathing just enough to make me pass out. Perhaps I was drunk off of oxygen, or her. Maybe I had suddenly felt lightheaded by the news that my brain hadn't known what to do when it felt my heart stop. I felt the ground quake beneath me, maybe from my knees growing weak so suddenly, but it felt more like my world came crashing down all around me and walls were rising from the ground, as if to seperate us even farther if that was at all possible.  
When she asked me to teach her to dance, I felt my stomach leap like I had gotten on a rollercoaster, and was nearing a drop. I taught her all kinds of dancing, whichever kinds she asked, but perhaps my favorite dance to teach her was... the slow dance. Her hands fit perfectly atop my shoulders, my hands slid effortlessly onto her waist. At first, I saw the hint of a scowl upon her face, but as we danced, she relaxed, and a ghost of a smile had soon appeared. I kept my eyes averted the best I could to keep from staring at her beautiful smile. Her eyes were fleeting, they never once fell on me. Perhaps that was a good thing, I wouldn't have known what to do if I had caught her stare, and perhaps, maybe had even shared it for a while. A lingering moment.  
After the song ended, I insulted her dancing only lightly, trying for one more dance, but she ignored my silent request, and pushed me out the door. I felt closer to her in that moment of dancing, but never have I felt more distant. Maybe it was because I knew I was only a practice dummy to prepare on for her evening with Wes. I wasn't even good enough to receive the title, 'first love', when she so clearly gave me the part.  
And when she stormed out of the dance when Wes was so effortlessly a jerk to her, I was the one who had to go talk with him in the bathroom. I had to convince him she really did like him, and that I was merely teaching her how to dance. Apparently he saw the two of us during our lesson the other night, and thought something else of it. He thought we were dating, and though that comment made my cheeks grow red with warmth, I quickly denied it. And when he asked me what I had meant when I told him Avery and I are more than neighbors, I lied. "Just... good friends, is all." I told him. But how painful it was to realize... it was the truth.  
Now, I stand on the front steps of Avery's house, looking in through the window, I watch them dance. The sight of it all makes my throat grow tight and my heart, what's left of it, sink. All the shattered remains of my once beating heart fall and cut a hole so deep into my gut, it feels like I'm sinking from the outside in. As they turn, I catch a glimpse of Avery's face. She looks so happy. And what kills me is... so does he.  
This must've been how he felt when he saw me and her dancing. Only, how much more painful would it had felt, I wonder, if the two he saw dancing actually cared for each other as deeply as one of the two had. How much more saddened would he have been? And, why had he treated Avery so horribly when he caught the two of us dancing? If he truly cared for her, he'd be doing what I am now...  
Walking away.

**A/N Hey, everybody. I'm a newcomer to writing DWAB fanfiction, but I am a long time Kavery shipper. I've shipped them since the beginning... literally. The first time Karl Fink was introduced, I pointed a finger at the television and turned to my family and uttered the words, "Mark my words, him and Avery, will be together. You just watch." and so, yeah. Been shipping them since. I actually didn't know there were others out there (Kavery shippers) until only recently, but I can honestly say, I am glad I am not the only one. Sorry for the endless babbling, just wanted to introduce myself. Now that I have, hope you like my story, and if you've got any requests or would like me to continue uploading more one-shots or fanfics consisting of the lovely pairing, don't be shy to tell me by dropping a comment in the reviews section:) **

**Yes, I am asking what you all would like to read. It's not weird.**


	2. They Broke Apart, But I Fell To Pieces

**Karl's POV**  
The stars are all out tonight. The weather a nice summer breeze. Everything is calm. But Avery's cries rip through the air like a dagger. The same dagger in which I'm sure was used to stab her in the back. Wes had moved just last night. I knew those two weren't _soul mates_, I had wished though Wes wouldn't implant the idea of being together _forever_ into her head. But sadly, that's precisely what he did. And now, a brokenhearted Avery weeps in her bedroom, in a house empty of any family or friends. Her parents are at the store, her brother at his girlfriend's, and the youngest at a friend's house.  
I overheard her earlier this afternoon talking with her friends. She told them she was fine. They smiled, patted her lightly on the arm, their hand falling into a rub, then they left. Then, later that evening, she told her parents the same. Yes, I guess you could consider my overhearing "eavesdropping". But I was only doing it for Avery's sake. She doesn't seem the same as she once was. She's not as happy as she used to be at school anymore, and that's saying a lot.  
Now, I sit in my backyard, hearing her sobs and sniffles. Tears leave her eyes, but mine just begin to sting with fresh. When she was with Wes, I felt sorrow eating away at my insides. But now that they've broken up, I should be happy. Shouldn't I? So why aren't I?  
I'm not sure what it is I'm feeling, but right now, I'm hearing cries that fall deaf on the wind's ears. Though gentle, it does begin to pick up. I walk back inside, throw on my favorite navy blue cardigan and start toward The James/Jennings household.  
I shiver from the cool summer breeze seeping through my clothes. It bites at my skin until it leaves my legs and arms numb. My dark blue jeans are of no help, and my plain black t-shirt under my cardigan does me no good against the cold. I think twice about walking back, but I know, now more than ever, Avery needs a friend.  
I can be that.  
If she lets me.  
I ascend the front steps of their porch, the wood sounding splintery and creaking horribly loud, I feel as if I've stepped into a horror movie and any moment now, I could be slaughtered. I push the thought to the back of my mind and knock twice. One... two... three...  
No answer. But the crying has stopped. Could she have cried herself to sleep?  
I hang my head, my eyes downcast as I descend the wooden steps.  
Just as I hop off the very last step, the door behind me swings open.  
"Karl?"  
I stop, dead in my tracks, hoping I won't soon _be_ dead in my tracks. The voice sounded of Avery, but the sudden movement reminded me of what my insomniac brain had thought up earlier.  
It's a killer. Don't turn around. You're as good as dead.  
But I turned anyway.  
I found Avery standing in the doorway. Her face streamed with slow drying tears, but no more seem to come. She wipes the sleeve of her pink robe across her cheek, working it up to both her eyes.  
"Avery?" I ask. Not because I don't know why she's crying, but because I wonder why she has stopped.  
She lowers her arm when done drying her tears, and closes her robe, though I see only pajamas underneath. "What're you doing here?"  
Her voice is raw, like her cries have cut through her throat like acid. The sound of it alone makes me wish I could pull her into a hug, hold her in my arms, tell her I'm here for her. That she can always count on me to be there for her. She may always have my shoulders to cry on, and my arms to be held in, my chest to dry her tears, and my ears to listen to all her problems. My heart, as well, to love her when she needs to be. But she has no idea I feel this way. No idea I'm here. No idea why I'm here. And I have a feeling... she never will. But always will I keep reaching out, never will she have a clue. No idea.  
"I-I just... I heard crying and..." I trail off, not knowing where to go with my unintelligent rambling. Luckily, she saves me from my wandering thoughts I do not dare chase after.  
"Do you wanna come in?" she asks, her voice slightly cracking. I'm guessing that's maybe why she's talking so low, to prevent me from hearing her heart cracking into pieces.  
I can feel my heart beginning to race and my breath suddenly hitches in my throat. I go to speak, but no words come out. I settle for a weak nod, and apparently, so does she. She steps aside and opens the door wider. I ascend the wooden steps again and enter the house.  
The inside of the quaint little home is much warmer than outside. Light leaves white spots dancing across my vision as my eyes adjust from the dark of the night to the bright florescent lighting of the living room.  
Avery shuts the door and crosses to the couch. I stand beside it, too afraid to sit, and too stubborn to leave.  
She looks up at me, flashes a warm smile that almost renders the temperature of the cozy home almost entirely useless, and pats the couch cushion next to her.  
I walk, stiffly, to the couch and sit.  
Sitting this close, my knee nearly bumping hers, makes my throat feel as though it's starting to close. My pulse begins to race, and my eyes dart almost everywhere possible to avoid locking a gaze.  
"Karl," oh no. "Why did you come over?" she asks.  
I can't help myself, I turn my head and lock eyes. Her eyes stare into mine, and suddenly, I feel as if I could just sit here, staring, all night. But I know she requires an answer, so I give it.  
"I just... I wanted to know if you... happened to..." I pause every other word, nearly forgetting my excuse because of her beautiful eyes staring into me, as if searching for the answer I dare not give. "Find my latest prank. Yes, it's... tear gas, and I was wondering if you found it. Seeing how you've been crying so horribly."  
I hint ever so carefully at the reason as to _why_ I came to her door, hoping I would not have to ask her to tell it.  
Avery's eyes flutter down, leaving my gaze. I wish her eyes would find their way to back mine, but at the same time, I can now finally breath.  
"No," she starts. "I didn't, I was just-Wait. You hid tear gas in our house?"  
"Not important. Go on." I hurry her to finish.  
She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. I know what that means... It's a long story. And she's about to tell it.  
"I guess I'm just... upset over Wes moving."  
"But I thought you told your friends you were over it?" I ask, absent minded.  
"What?" she asks, her brows knit and head tilted.  
"What?" I ask, my eyes only half wide.  
Either my cover up worked, or she wants to get on with her story, because she dismisses my comment entirely.  
"Anyway, I guess it's only natural. My mom said with my first break up, I would cry and hurt for a little while, but it's normal. I guess this is just another phase. I just hope that..." she stares down at her twiddling thumbs.  
"That what?" I ask.  
She lifts her eyes to meet mine. "I just hope that he wasn't... the one."  
I wish to grab her hand, tell her this phase will soon be over. But I can't. So I try to comfort her the only way I've been taught... through words.  
"Avery, I may not know much about love, but, I do know that if the one comes along, it won't just be a simple phase to get over when they leave you. It would be a lifetime."  
The right corner of her mouth pulls upward. My stomach begins to feel as if a warm cold feeling has spread throughout my gut and won't cease until it reaches my head, and soon, it does. A smile spreads across my lips and, suddenly, I feel as if I've told her how I felt rather than what she's feeling.  
Her hand finds its way to mine, and warmth floods my cheeks.  
"Thank you, Karl."  
The way she says my name causes my heart to flutter. I swear I almost felt it beat out of my chest. "You're welcome." I squeeze her hand.  
And just as I think the moment, our moment, could be beginning... it ends.  
She pulls her hand away from mine, and untangles our fingers. As soon as it all had come, it all has left. The fluttering has now died like a moth engulfed in the flame it was drawn to. The warmth has now been replaced with a chill that escaped from the coldest and darkest part of my heart. I turn away, swallowing words unsaid. I wet my lips, as if to pick up the residue left behind by the words that had fallen off the tip of my tongue, fearful they might fall out and expose themselves. Tears sting my eyes, and I blink them away, I do not wish for the windows of my soul to be washed just yet. The foggier they are by all this built up steam, the better. It should prevent her from seeing what I hide within. Even if they were to be cleaned, their glass is smudged beyond belief. I've cried so many times over the fact I've not yet told Avery my feelings for her, and every time, I've wiped away each and every tear, leaving behind a trail of my fingerprints. Evidence I've cried, died inside, but survived.  
"Karl," Avery starts. "Are you-"  
I stand abruptly. "I'm sorry, I have to go." I turn and leave at once.  
I don't dare look back. There's not much to look back on anyways. Only the moment that could have been, almost was, but didn't happen.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews, and the favs and follows. I truly appreciate it:3 As you can see, I clearly have a pattern of posting one-shots and episodes re-imagined from Karl's point of view. But don't worry, I'm working on doing a couple from Avery's. I'm just working on which episodes to re-imagine from her point of view, and what to one-shot, as well. I'm not very good with getting into the mind of Avery Jennings, but if you guys wish to see some chapters from Avery's view on things, then I'll try. Also, if any of you guys have any ideas on what should happen further on in this fic, drop a review, I'll read it dude:) And, just in case any of you don't really know where I'm headed for this fanfic, I've decided to head in the direction my title has taken me. So, as it says, all chapters of And Then There Were Two Who Wouldn't Get Together! (wow, that's a really long title. Geez, I gotta start picking shorter titles for my pieces, and not put an exclamation point at the end so my readers don't think I'm yelling at them.) will be one-shots and episodes re-imagined on them wanting to, almost, but not really getting together. Basically... the eternal struggle of them being just inches apart but not moving in to the kiss. So, join me won't you, on this emotional rollercoaster of OH JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY WILL YOU?! **


End file.
